1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility vehicle including a belt-type continuously variable transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a utility vehicle including a belt-type continuously variable transmission, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-151237, to cool the belt, outside air is introduced into the transmission case accommodating the continuously variable transmission.
Here, in the utility vehicle, typically, the engine and the transmission are arranged in the console, and the air intake port of the air intake duct that introduces outside air into the transmission case is provided on the rear side of the hood. Therefore, the distance from the air intake port of the air intake duct to the air intake connection opening of the transmission case becomes long, and as a result, the entire length of the air intake duct becomes long.